Their First Date
by Sadist-By-Heart
Summary: One-Shot.The date that she dredded turned out to be a night she'd never forget. LarXMar


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Any of the characters mentioned.**

**Just a one-shot of my favourite KH parining**

Larxene laid on her bed, glaring up towards the ceiling

Larxene lay on her bed, glaring up towards the ceiling. Being fairly new to the Organization the savage nymph had not had the easiest of starts, most of the time she was subjected to annoying dares with other members of the Organization. The latest dare's loosing prize was a date with any member, the choice to be made by the winner of the dare.

The lone female flicked lightning around her hand as she watched the clock tick by second by second, her 'date' for the evening would be turning up in a matter of minutes. A roll of the eyes and a slow sigh were just minor indications of Larxenes lack of patience. Larxene had be informed that the said date would be taking her to a fairly high class restaurant so she made sure that she at least looked the part.

_Knock Knock_

The noise startled Larxene; the wait had nearly caused her to fall asleep on the bed.

"One minute" she shouted out in the direction of her bedroom door.

Larxene stood up from her seat and straightened out her dress, it felt weird to her, and the savage nymph had not worn any form of feminine attire since she started in the Organization. She took one final look in her mirror before opening the door to her date for the evening.

Her eyes opened wide as she was greeted by the most beautiful bouquet of flowers she had ever seen. Petals fluttered to the ground as Marluxia gracefully bowed to Larxene. The apathetic princess took in a quick smell of the flowers, allowing a secret smile to be concealed within them.

"Thank you Marluxia" quietly remarked Larxene, proceeding to place the flowers in a vase of fresh water.

"You're welcome" replied Marluxia, who had now opened a portal to their next location "Now, shall we make a move, I am sure you'll enjoy the place that I have chosen for us to dine"

The two passed through the black void leaving a few black whispers to fade away in Larxenes room.

--

In a gentleman like manner Marluxia pulled out a chair for Larxene the tucked it back in as she sat down. The two had never felt so awkward together. It was only when the waitress presented the pair their menus that it broke the silence.

"We'll split the cost half and half" bluntly suggested Larxene

"Don't be silly, I'll pay for this, I would never take a lady out for a meal and expect her to pay" quickly replied Larxene.

Larxene seemed shocked but impressed by the jester and continued to browse the selection of courses on the menu. Once both had decided what meals each would have the waitress took their order. The meals that soon followed looked fit for royalty and it wasn't long before the two were full.

Marluxia motioned his hand to signal the waitress for the bill, then turning his attention back to Larxene.

"Sorry to have put you through this Larxene, being a dare, I know you usually don't like to spend time like this with me or anyone else in the Organization" said Marluxia.

Larxene laughed a little before smiling "What others don't know wont hurt them, I've had….a lovely time, thank you" The last words were a shock to the nymph let alone Marluxia who was now finishing up paying for the bill

Marluxia rose from his seat, gesturing with his hand to assist Larxene up from her seat "Lets make a move back"

Larxene smiled and replied "We don't need to return just yet, it's a lovely evening outside, lets stroll" Marluxia nodded and the two left the restaurant, to be greeted with a downpour of rain. The pair looked at each other then looked back towards the rain.

"Lets just portal back here, we ca-"before Marluxia could finish his sentence Larxene ran out into the rain, spinning in a circle motion with her arms out wide. The graceful assassin laughed at the nymph's response to the weather and followed her down the streets of this quiet world.

"Makes you remember what life used to be like, when we could feel, I mean right now its like a euphoric feeling of freedom yet all we can do is remember" Marluxia looked at Larxene as she spoke about these non-existent feelings. Larxene looked up towards Marluxia, rain drops dripping from the tips of her hair and streaming down her face. Marluxia took off his jacket to wrap around the rather exposed Larxene "You'll end up catching a cold"

The two walked together side by side, stopping momentarily under a street light which made it seem they were the only beings around. Larxene was now using Marluxias jacket to keep the rain off her head. She kept herself close to Marluxia who now placed one arm around her in an attempt to keep the savage nymph warm.

"You know Larxene, maybe us nobodies cannot feel those emotions that we experienced in our somebody lives, but it does not stop us remembering; happiness, sadness, hurt, anger, even love, we cannot deny that we remember how they felt" Larxene looked up towards the graceful assassin, the moonlight reflecting in her emerald green eyes. Marluxia looked down towards Larxene, he was seeing a side to Number XII that no-one else had before, possibly a side she had never wanted anyone to see.

Larxene quickly regained her trail of thought "Emotions..feelings…all pointless" Larxene looked back up towards Marluxia "What do we really know; Kingdom Hearts may not grant us what we really desire."

"But what if we already have what we really desire" replied Marluxia as he slowly kissed Larxene on the lips. Larxene felt as if all her defensive walls had been broken down in a matter of seconds yet did not put up any resistance. The rain started to clear which gave the opportunity for the moonlight to natural shine upon the pair. It felt like an eternity before the two of them pulled away. Larxene let out an innocent laugh, which made a change to the usual sadistic howl which would echo through the castle walls.

Marluxia opened up a portal and smiled down at Larxene "How about we make a move back now" Larxene responded with a subtle nod, following Marluxia through the portal. She knew it would not be the last time she would see this quiet world for it held a special meaning to it, which she would argue to be a special…feeling.


End file.
